Build talk:N/Mo 55hp Boss Farmer
13 hp????????????????????????????? :/ :Umm, yeah? - Krowman (talk • ) 08:11, 6 May 2007 (CEST) how? :Death Penalty. - Krowman (talk • ) 08:29, 6 May 2007 (CEST) if you die once with 55hp ur down to 1hp.. :See the article. It describes how to change your gear to accomodate that. - Krowman (talk • ) 08:38, 6 May 2007 (CEST) solo or not solo build???--90.192.152.114 20:58, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Solo --144.32.196.5 19:01, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Well, I tested this build. U rly needto know how and when to actuvate your skills. Prty difficult in the beginning. How u can 13hp - I've got no f*cking idea actually :P... Yes, it is solo... I use it to farm in Marga Coast a lot. Statanic Karel 15:36, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :It's easy, you just spam your skills and gg. Unexist 17:47, 29 May 2007 (CEST) ::18 HP = 60% DP, 3 -75 runes, 1 +41 rune, 1 +10rune ::13 HP = 15% DP, 5 -75 runes, 1 off hand with -20hp insig --Midnight08 11:24, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Build Name Should it mention that it's a 55 derivative? --Nela 13:27, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :1st line of the description does that. --Midnight08 11:16, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Great i think this build could do it... get voting=P --Midnight08 11:27, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :and after 5 votes - 4.88 rating, it is there. =) as one of the people who put this variation together after the old SB version was archived im happy to see it in great.--Midnight08 23:43, 5 July 2007 (CEST) Mo/N Is it good if I take a monk primary? I guess it is, but I dont want to risk buying Elite Tome to try this. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 18:37, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :it's fine as a Mo/N. you can still overpower healing, but you'll have the added benefit of more regen + divine favor bonus. 76.19.223.231 21:44, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Watchful Spirit Isn't watchful spirit useless since regen is capped out at +10?--—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.184.81.180 ( ) 03:01, 16 July 2007. :No, the additional regen is used to counter the heavy degen found around most bosses pve especially in Nightfall. Several areas required me to tune the build towards 20 regen to counter very heavy degen. --Midnight08 07:37, 17 July 2007 (CEST) Necrosis Personally, i find that, with high sunspear ranks, Necrosis is a VERY effective complement to the damage--less energy intensive, faster recharge, ranged. and lightbringer increase the damage it deals to demons, etc. worth a mention.--Reason.decrystallized 13:14, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll give it a try later and if it looks like it worx i'll update--Midnight08 23:43, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::what works "best" largely depends on the situation, of course. you'd be silly not to customize the build to whatever you were fighting. but i just thought it was worth noting as an option.--Reason.decrystallized 23:55, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, i know... this build relies on that concept. look in history, im the 1 who adapted it to NF and beyond =)--Midnight08 10:56, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Necrosis is NICE damage, but i still find i prefer my self heal in there from touch. The main benefit on touch is when u lose DP after a kill, its sometimes hard to swap to the right gear mid fight to avoid a spam death. Touch helps with that. OTOH in areas where deaths are unlikely, Necrosis would be a big boon to DPS. I'll add it as a varient.--Midnight08 02:24, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Pain Inverter Pain Inverter y helo thar. 75.45.165.174 08:21, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :think ill test that later--Midnight08 13:37, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::No, he is only dealing 10% of your max Hp so he is not doing much, there is enough damage, dont worry about that, this is also why retribution doesnt really work on a 55 monk :::Check the descrip on pain inverter. It calculates damage returned before reductions to damage taken are considered--Jackal Soulreaver Missing Rune Totals Noticed that although this is a 55 hp, only Blood Magic and Soul Reaping have the +3 from Superior Runes. Healing/Prot Prayers should have +3 as well, boosting them both to 12. --Nico :You can only use runes from your primary profession, so a necromancer can't use Monk runes to boost healing and protection prayers. Dragnmn talk 12:20, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Kournan farming I've farmed a lot on Kourna, and i've learned how to deal with the kournan seers. I overwrote your boss strategies, and added 2 more acolytes who can be killed too. I'm sorry bout it, hope you don't mind... Voidwalker 17:52, 31 October 2007 (CEST) :who're ya talking to... the build belongs to the community... not any1 in particular =) I may have started the SV incarnation, but you dont really have to answer to anyone... just try discussing major changes 1st is what we usually suggest... still, worst case scenario, some1 will revert... thx for the changes, i'll test when i get a chance--Midnight08 02:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) NO FACTIONS will spiteful spirit work with this? :Yeah it would, however it is no where near as effective as Spoil Victor in terms of damage. --Peter 08:52, 28 November 2007 (CET) Spiteful Spirit could be used for say, mobs, but not bosses in case like this.--Phoenix Blader X 11:40, 20 January 2008 (EST) More Variants I like running Insidious Parasite with Spoil Victore dropping healing prayers for watchful spirit and spirit bond for areas with less enimies and higher levels, kills much faster and makes it moire difficult for enimies to heal. Also, the life stealing is nice for near full heals every 2 seconds. Parasitc Bond is also a variant, to cover spoil victor on monk bosses who can remove hexes Drownz 14:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) this build..well...it just works :D thanks Dumazz 17:24, 11 April 2008 (EDT) More Farming Areas I use this build almost everywhere and found it can farm the following: Saoshang Trail(whole thing), all of Sunqua Vale(beware of Sensali Blood), Naga, and most of Kinya Province. Will add more if i feel it is needed. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 08:31, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Why not Unholy Feast? Ben Tbh 04:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wow that was retarded. Disregard. <3 Ben Tbh 04:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It says: Cast your four maintained enchantments when entering the explorable area. Could you please explain to me and other newbies which skills those are ! :Enchantments that don't have a duration are called Maintained Enchantments. They never end, but remove 1 pip of energy regeneration. Ben Tbh 06:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) spiritbond better ? I'm sure you all know how spirit bond works even without 600 hp right ? so wouldn't it be better to drop healing breeze + mending + watchful spirit for spiritbond ? drop the points in healing so there would be a lesser spread in attribute . you could fill in the other slots with other skills that you want like reckless haste + price of failure to speed up boss kills ? unless you're in degen heavy areas (which this build will also fail because you only have +12hp regen), you can stick with this build. however in other areas, i think what i said earlier would be much better . if what i said is wrong, please correct me. thanks :) --Lusciious 09:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s. idk if SV will trigger if the boss misses . could someone test this out ? --Lusciious 10:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It does. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: so wouldn't this bar be better ? :: 1)prot spirit, 2)spirit bond, 3)spoil victor, 4)vampiric touch / wallow's bite / touch of agony / Necrosis (additional damage), 5)plague touch (remove any sorts of bad conditions e.g. burning or dazed), 6) reckless haste / insidious parasite / optional (increase damage further), 7) essence bond, 8) balthazar spirit ? :: attributes would be blood magic 12+1+3, protection 9, curses 9+3, soul reaping 3+3, death magic 0+3 :: the only counter to this would probably be degens from hex and interupts. unlike the original whereby degens from both hexes/conditions and interupts are counters. --Lusciious 13:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Healing Prayers 8 versus 9 I did some checking and when I look at the attributes for Healing Prayers I noticed that if you put it at 8 instead of 9 it makes no difference to skills it effects (Healing Breeze +7, Mending +3); therefore it gave me an extra 11 attribute points to play with. The extra points made it possible to raise Soul Reaping up to 5 (as opposed to 3). While it only gave an extra 2 energy a kill I don't understand why no one has changed this yet I'm a noob at wiki changes so some one else can do it right?;) . -- 23:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Edited. I'd imagine the 9 was previously needed for an older variant of the build, and when a skill was switched, nobody noticed the points. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Watchful spirit go go gadget LIFE SIPHON. 09:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey guys, Can someone re-up the list of farmable bosses? Uh, I can't get this to work. I've used the guide to the T. No matter WHAT boss I go after, I instantly get killed. If I aggro more than 5 enemies, it's instant death or so. I have a 55 Monk, and farmed with him for years, it's alot easier... My Necro has everything described in this guide, to the perfect...what gives? I can't seemingly fight anything and I cast it just right. =/